


Answering The Call

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Community: smallfandombang, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: There are many calls made on a busy midwife's life.  In two weeks the inhabitants of Nonnatus House will experience many highs and lows.  And for Barbara Gilbert in particular there will be the added complication of dealing with Tom's confirmation class.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's Small Fandom Bang.
> 
> Please note, there are canon (and era) typical experiences and attitudes.
> 
> My very grateful thanks to my two betas, okapi and bunn.
> 
> Don't forget to check out the gorgeous artwork: [Answering The Call](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10548064)

Nurse Barbara Gilbert cycled back to Nonnatus House, trying hard not to resent the rain.  The birth she had recently attended had been an easy one, the third child of a mother who had plenty of family around her.  All was well, and Barbara should have been happier than she was.  However, the rain, which had merely been a few spots as she left the block of flats, was coming down heavily by the time she had reached the end of the street, and, despite her cape, she knew she would be soaked through before she got back.

As soon as she reached Nonnatus House she hung her dripping cape in the porch, removed her sodden shoes, and then made her way towards her room to change.  On the way Sister Mary Cynthia saw her and, after checking there had been no problems with the birth, promised to save her some breakfast.  Once in her room, Barbara stripped off her wet clothes and put on her dressing gown. 

She now regretted having spent the previous evening with Tom.  Not that she’d stayed late, being back by nine o’clock, because she’d known she was on call that night.  However, if she hadn’t gone out she’d have made sure her spare uniform was pressed, rather than assuming she’d be able to do it later.  And now she needed to wear it, whilst her other uniform dried out.

Just then the door opened, and Nurse Crane, who shared the room with Barbara, came in.  “I thought you might be in need of this,” she said, handing over her newly ironed uniform.

“Oh, thank you so much,” Barbara said, “you’re a life saver.”

Phyllis Crane laughed.  “I hardly think ironing a dress constitutes life saving in our profession.  And you’ll be glad to know it’s stopped raining.  For the moment.”

“And what chance is there of it starting again just as I begin my morning rounds?”

“About half and half!”

Barbara laughed, and having thanked Phyllis again, hurriedly dressed and went down to eat her breakfast.

Sister Mary Cynthia was just leaving as Barbara arrived.  “We’re running low on jam, so I hope you don’t mind I’ve already spread some on your toast.  Otherwise you probably wouldn’t have any at all.”

She indicated Sister Monica Joan, who was determinedly scraping out the jar.

“No, that’s fine and very thoughtful of you,” Barbara replied.  “Can you tell them I’ll be along in a minute, please.”

“Take your time over your breakfast.  No-one will expect you immediately.  And Sister Evangelina has made a fresh pot of tea for you.  She’ll be most upset if you don’t drink at least one cup.”

Barbara smiled in acknowledgement and turned to find herself some cereal.

***

By the time Barbara had finished breakfast the others were on their way out for their visits.

Nurse Crane greeted her and said, “We’ve rearranged slightly so you’ve only got four calls to make.  This should give you time for a rest before lunch.  However, I anticipate clinic this afternoon will be busy, so if you had a few minutes to do some of the setting up, I think we’d all be grateful.”

Barbara smiled.  “Of course I will.”

She was pleased when she looked at her list.  All four calls were close by and none of them should be difficult, so she would have plenty of time for a rest and to do the clinic set up.

The first three visits were simple ones, and she was hopeful the final one would be too.  She knocked on the door of the flat and smiled at the young woman who had opened it, saying, “Midwife – in case you hadn’t guessed.”

The woman smiled back.  “Come in.  I think I saw you when my other sister had her second,” she looked down at herself proudly and added, “And no doubt you’ll be visiting me in a few months too.  Pauline’s in bed, so come on through.”

Barbara followed her into the bedroom, where she also found the third of the sisters and their mother.

The mother took a notebook out of her handbag and having looked at it said, “I’ve spoken to the vicar and he says he can do the christening in six weeks time, on the 22nd.  He’ll want to see you and Les nearer the time, but meanwhile the date’s booked.”

Pauline’s head shot up.  “Mother, we’re not planning on having him christened.”

“Not christened?  Don’t be ridiculous, of course you are.”

“We’ve talked about it.  We don’t go to church, so we’re not having him christened.”

The mother paused, then said in a horrified voice, “You’re not … Methodists?”

“No mother.”

“Nurse, what do you think?  She must have the poor mite christened, mustn’t she?”

“I think she should be allowed to make her own decision.  And for the moment I think it would be best if she wasn’t upset by discussing it.”  Barbara could see Pauline was looking tearful.

Pauline’s mother stood up and said, “Right.  I shall go and speak to Enid Brookes and get her to talk some sense into her Les.”  She swept out, followed by her oldest daughter.

The youngest daughter remained and said, “Now look what you’ve done with your fancy modern ideas.  You’ve upset Mother.”

Barbara said quietly, “I think it would be best if Pauline was left in peace for now.  I need to do my examination.”  She ushered the sister firmly out of the bedroom and shut the door behind her.

“What do you think, nurse?” Pauline asked.  “Is it really wrong to do what we want?  We wanted a registry office wedding, but got married in church to keep the family happy.  I want to live my life, not someone else’s.  If you have a baby, in the future, will you have him or her christened?”

Barbara said, “Well, my father’s a vicar, so I think I would.”

Pauline laughed.  “That does make it a bit different.  But none of my family are religious, so I don’t see why we should.  I’m sorry if that seems wrong to you.”

“The only things which concern me at the moment are how you are and how baby is doing.”  At that moment they heard the sound of raindrops hitting the window.  “And whether I shall get wet again on my way home.”

They both laughed and Pauline picked up her baby and proudly passed him across to Barbara for her to check his progress.

***

As predicted the afternoon clinic was busy.  Patsy Mount, like the other midwives, moved from one expectant mother to the next, doing their best to calm the anxious first-time mother, persuade the mother who was having her third baby to try to get some rest, and deal with all the other problems and questions which occurred.

Patsy had just finished with checking over one mother, and was about to look for the next patient when Sergeant Noakes came into the room and asked if one of the midwives could go with him.  Since Patsy wasn’t with a patient at that instant she volunteered.

Sergeant Noakes led the way to the public toilets.  “I doubt you’ll be able to do anything,” he said, “but she should have someone with her.  We’ve sent for the ambulance.”

The police constable who was barring the entrance to the toilets nodded to Patsy, who ran down the stairs and into the dingy toilets.  There was a young woman in her late teens lying on the floor, haemorrhaging badly.

Patsy knelt down and took the woman’s hand.  “My name’s Patsy,” she said.  “The ambulance is on its way.”

“I’m sorry,” the woman said, but then fell into unconsciousness.

Patsy continued to hold her hand.  Her pulse was fading, but Patsy could do nothing to help her, the internal bleeding was too severe.  The ambulance arrived and the woman was stretchered out to it.  Patsy watched anxiously, she hoped there was something which could be done for her, but doubted she would live long enough to make it to hospital.

Patsy followed the ambulance men up the stairs.  Sergeant Noakes took one look at her and said, “We’ll give you a lift back to Nonnatus House; you don’t want to be walking the streets looking like that.”

Patsy looked down ruefully at the blood on her dress.  “No, it wouldn’t look good,” she said.

As they drove Sergeant Noakes said, “I shall need to make a report.  What do you think it was?”

“Almost certainly the result of an illegal abortion,” Patsy said.  “It’s possible it could have been a natural miscarriage, but the location makes that unlikely.”

“That was what I thought.  She didn’t tell you her name, I suppose?”

“No, she was hardly conscious.”

“They’ll see if she was carrying any identity at the hospital.  Otherwise we’ll have to find out who she was.  Chances are, in the circumstances, she’s not even particularly local.”

“If there’s anything I can do to help, let me know.”

“Apart from putting an end to these back street abortionists, there’s not much, I’m afraid.”

“Hopefully, with these new pills there’ll be a few less unwanted pregnancies.”

Sergeant Noakes snorted.

“You don’t think the pills are a good idea then?”

“I can see they have their place.  I’m just not sure a lot of these girls, who find a boy they like, actually have any thought as to getting some pills.  It’s not necessarily top of the list when talking about spending the bank holiday in Clacton.”

Patsy sighed.  She felt there was more which could be said, but she could understand Sergeant Noakes’ viewpoint and he had a lot more compassion than many in the police force.  She thanked him for the lift and went inside to change her uniform.  She would need to soak her uniform as soon as possible, and then wash it thoroughly to ensure none of the stains remained.

***

The following morning the doorbell rang and Barbara went to answer it, to find Tom Hereward, the vicar, standing there.

“Hello, Tom, I wasn’t expecting to see you this morning,” Barbara said.

“I’m afraid I’ve not called round to see you,” he replied.  “I’m here to speak to Sister Julienne, and to Patsy, if she’s here.  Not that it isn’t nice to see you, of course.”

Barbara laughed.  “It’s all right.  I had assumed you had a specific reason for coming.  We’re having a coffee break if you’d like to join us.”

“Thank you.”

Barbara led the way to the kitchen, where Tom greeted the nuns and other midwives.

“I’ve come about the young woman Patsy attended yesterday,” he said.  “I’m sure I don’t need to go into details.”  He paused and there were various nods around the table in confirmation of his statement.  “She has been identified, but the family have refused to have anything more to do with her.  I have agreed to take the funeral, and was hoping one or two of you could be present.  Sergeant Noakes has said he will try to come, but the date hasn’t been settled yet, and it will depend on his work commitments.”

“I should like to come,” Patsy said.  “I couldn’t do anything for her whilst she was alive, so I should be glad to do so.”

There were various other mutterings and Sister Julienne said, “I agree Nurse Mount should attend and we will make sure someone else can go with her.  Whether it will be possible for others to go will depend, as you say, on when the funeral is and what our commitments are.  And if you could let us have the name of the poor woman we shall remember her in our prayers.”

“Thank you,” Tom said.  “Just having a few people present will make all the difference.  And thank you for the coffee, I must get on.”

He stood up and Barbara stood up with him.  As they made their way back to the front door he said, “I don’t suppose you’re free this evening, are you?  I’m taking a confirmation class and I could really do with a spare pair of hands.”

“Yes, I should be able to help.  I don’t want to be late back though, I’ve got various things I need to do.”

“Believe me, I will be as quick as possible.  Normally I have four or five and they all sit quietly and we get through the material easily.  But this time there are eight of them, including two sets of twins, and I need eyes in the back of my head.  Last week Bobby Mansell released a frog part way through.  Goodness knows where he found the frog, poor thing, but I spent the next ten minutes trying to catch it, and cope with the girls squealing.”

Barbara laughed.  “I’m not sure I’d be any good at frog catching.”

“No, but at least you could continue with the catechism whilst I caught the frog.  Which, I suspect I could do a lot easier if half of them weren’t trying to help (if that’s what you could call it), whilst the other half were squealing and standing on chairs.”

 “You do invite me to join you for the most desirable of activities.  What time shall I come round?”

“We begin at half past six, so if you could make it by quarter past I can run through with you what I’m hoping to cover this week.”

“Of course.  I’ll be there.”

***

One afternoon each month Trixie held a class for expectant mothers who would be having their babies in the hospital.  Many of those who came were accompanied by their own mothers, who were sceptical about the advantages of a hospital birth over a home birth.  Trixie did her best, but at times she found it difficult to bite back the retort she would like to give.

She handed out a list of the items which the new mothers would need to take with them to the hospital and encouraged them to have a small case packed and ready in advance.

“Of course, if you had the baby at home, you wouldn’t need none of this.  We can find it when you need it.  And if you’re short of anything then we can always nip next door and borrow something.”

“We’ve found it helps the mother to keep calm if she knows everything is ready,” Trixie said patiently.  “Rather than frantically trying to find things at the last minute.”

“What if I start in the middle of the night, nurse?  Can I go in, or should I wait until the morning?”

“You are welcome to go in at any time of day or night.  If you can, phone the hospital and let them know you’re on your way,” Trixie said reassuringly.

“Who’s going to phone the hospital?  She can hardly go down the road to phone.”

“Whoever would have phoned us if it was a home birth can phone the hospital instead.”

“Just as easy to stay home and phone for a midwife then.”

Trixie contented herself with glaring at the speaker.

She breathed a sigh of relief as the mothers-to-be and the potential grandmothers left the room.  In theory meeting in this way should prove useful, but there were days when she wondered whether it was counter-productive.  She could see at least one expectant mother looked as if she was going to reconsider her decision to have the baby in the hospital.  Trixie made a mental note to make sure someone spoke to her at the next clinic.

Trixie smiled at the last lady to leave.  Annie Neville had moved into the area about six months ago.  Her husband was in the merchant navy and currently at sea.  The family already had two boys and, with no family close at hand, Trixie went to have a word with her.

“Have you managed to make arrangements for when you have the baby?” she asked.

“Yes, I have a friend who has said she can take the boys.  They’re at school with her two, so it will be no problem for her.”

“Does she live close to you?”

“She’s in the next street, so not far away.  I’m going to go home now and pack a bag like you told us.  I’ve a feeling this one isn’t going to wait till he or she is due.”

***

In the evening Barbara arrived back after helping Tom and went to join Trixie and Patsy in their room.  She collapsed gratefully on the bottom of one of the beds.

“You look like I feel after Cubs,” Patsy said.

“I thought it was a confirmation class you were helping with, not athletics.” Trixie added.

“It was awful,” Barbara wailed.  “Almost as soon as we began, one of the twins put a spider down the neck of one of the other children.”

“Which twin: Bobby or Billy?” Patsy asked.

“Neither.  It was one of the Taylor twins, either Linda or Jane, I can’t tell them apart.  I can only tell Bobby and Billy apart because Billy’s the one with the broken arm and has a plaster cast.  Anyway, whichever twin it was, put the spider down John Hammond’s neck and he started squealing and Tom had to help him get it out again.  Meanwhile, I was supposed to continue with the class as if nothing was happening.  I’m sure you can imagine how successful I was.”

The other two laughed.

“And then Tom let slip a word he shouldn’t have said.  I doubt very much they’ve not heard worse from their fathers, and quite possibly their mothers as well, but that set them off with ‘ooh, Mr Hereward, you shouldn’t say things like that’.  I was practically at my wits end.”

“We shouldn’t laugh at you,” Trixie said, “but it is funny.”

“I know.  It got worse.  To distract them I told them to stand up and we’d sing.  But I chose _All Things Bright and Beautiful_.  So, naturally, every time we came to the chorus with _All creatures great and small_ , most of them made spider actions with their fingers and directed them at poor John.”

“Now at least you see why I come back looking exhausted after Cubs,” Patsy said.

“We carried on, but I don’t think they took anything in.  Tom’s dreading the confirmation.  He has visions of the bishop finding frogs and spiders everywhere.  And all the other candidates looking angelic, whilst his turn up with black eyes and nose bleeds.”

“I’m sure they’ll be fine on the day,” Trixie said with a grin, which Barbara didn’t think was particularly reassuring.

The phone rang and Trixie jumped up.  “I’ll go.  I’m first on call tonight, although I didn’t think anyone was due yet.”

***

Trixie answered the phone and listened to the voice at the other end.

“Is that where the nuns are?”

“Yes, this is Nonnatus House.  I’m one of the midwives.  Were you wanting to speak to one of the sisters?” Trixie said.

“No, I need a nurse.  I’m Jim Lennox.  My neighbour’s Annie Neville and her little boys have just banged on my door to say her baby is on the way.  She’s supposed to go to hospital but we don’t know which one and Mrs Patel says you’re the ones who deal with the babies.”

“That’s right, Mr Lennox.  Have you spoken to Mrs Neville to know how she is?”

“I couldn’t go in there, it wouldn’t be right.  But she wouldn’t have let the boys come out if it weren’t urgent.”

“I understand.  I’ll call for an ambulance and come over at once.  If you won’t go in the house, could you ask the boys to tell their mother we’re on our way?”

“Of course, nurse.”

Trixie rang for the ambulance and by the time she had done so she found Barbara holding her cape and bag out for her.

“Patsy’s gone to get the bikes,” Barbara said.  “She’s coming with you.  I’ll let the others know once they’ve finished Evening Prayers.”

“Thank you.”

When Trixie and Patsy reached Annie Neville’s house they found Jim Lennox standing on guard by the front door.  The door was slightly open and they could hear Annie’s cries from upstairs.  The two boys were standing in the hallway, huddled together and looking frightened.

Patsy pushed the door further open and Trixie called out, “Hello Annie, it’s Nurse Franklin and Nurse Mount.”

Jim gave a small cough.  “Would it help if I took the boys and gave them some cocoa?  I live next door.”

“That would be lovely,” Patsy said.  “Thank you.”

Patsy followed Trixie up the stairs and into the bedroom. 

Trixie said, “The ambulance is on its way.  But I don’t think baby means to hold on that long.”

About five minutes later there was a knock on the front door, before it was pushed open and a voice called out, “Ambulance.”

“You’ll have to wait,” Patsy called down.  “Delivery’s in progress.”

“Okay, love.  Are you still going to want us?”

“Yes.  Can you wait?”

“No problem.  Do you mind if we put the kettle on?”

“Go ahead!”

By the time the ambulance men had drunk their tea, Annie’s daughter had been born and she was ready to be taken to hospital.  Trixie said she would go with her to carry the baby.

“I’ll check on the boys,” Patsy said “and take them to your friend’s.”

Patsy knocked at the next house. 

Jim opened the door and said, “Come in.  Is everything all right?”

“Yes, mother and baby are both well.  They’ve gone to hospital where they’ll be checked over but they’re fine.  I’ve come to collect the boys and take them to their friends.”

Jim indicated the two boys, who were fast asleep on his settee, covered with a blanket.

“They might as well stay there for the night.  I can take them to school in the morning, and then they can go home with the friend in the afternoon.”

“If you’re sure you don’t mind.”

“Not at all.  There seems little point in waking them.  I’m a light sleeper so I’ll hear if there’s a problem during the night.”

“Thank you very much.”

“If I bring the other nurse’s bicycle into my hallway it will be safe and I can drop it back tomorrow after I’ve taken the boys to school.”

“We wouldn’t want to put you to any more trouble.”

“It’s no trouble at all.”

Patsy thanked him and then cycled back to Nonnatus House.  Delia greeted her on her arrival with an offer of cocoa, telling her everyone else had gone to bed.

Patsy took the proffered cocoa gratefully.  “At least today ended better than yesterday,” she said.

“Everything go all right?” Delia asked.

“Yes, baby was safely delivered and the neighbour’s caring for the other children overnight.  And I feel so much better.”

Delia smiled.  “Good.  I know they say we should treat the good and the bad equally, but it isn’t always possible.  At least here, despite a few strange ideas, people do understand and share in the joys and sorrows.”

“Sister Monica Joan been sharing her wisdom again?” Patsy asked.

“Yes, she said she would pray for the family of the poor woman.  I asked her how she could do so, when they would have nothing do with her.  But her answer was, ‘We don’t know what they have suffered.  And if they don’t deserve our prayers, how much more should we be praying for them.’”  Delia laughed.  “But, anyway, enough of that, it’s getting late and if we don’t get some sleep we can guarantee tomorrow will be non-stop.”

***

The next morning Sister Evangelina answered the door to find Jim Lennox holding the bicycle.

“I’ve brought the nurse’s bike back,” he said.  “And I wanted to let her know both boys went to school with no problem.”

“Thank you,” Sister Evangelina said.  She thought he looked tired and added, “Would you like to come in for a cup of tea?  Unless you’re going somewhere else.”

“That would be lovely,” he replied.  “I don’t need to be at the workshop until ten, and I don’t fancy walking back home again.  Not with this leg.”  He patted his right leg.

“Aah.”  She nodded in understanding.

“Lost it in the war.  The artificial one’s okay, but it’s not built for walking on the way a real leg is.”

“I can understand that.  Come this way.”

Sister Evangelina led the way into the kitchen and put the kettle on.  Jim sat down gratefully.  “I don’t want to keep you from your duties,” he said.

“There’s nothing I can’t catch up with later,” Sister Evangelina replied.  “And one of our duties is to provide hospitality, so I am fulfilling it at this very minute.”

Jim laughed.  “I had an aunt who was a nun.  I could never understand why she would want to shut herself away.  She was my mother’s twin sister and they were supposed to be very similar, so I couldn’t see her spending all her time praying and singing hymns.  But if she went somewhere like this then it would make sense.  Mother was always keen to help people, and she must have been the same.”

“Which convent was she in?”

“I don’t know.  I never met her, just heard about her.  She lost her fiancé at the Somme.”

He paused and Sister Evangelina pushed a plate of biscuits towards him.  He took one, then said, “But all that was a long time ago.”

“It doesn’t stop us remembering though.”

“True enough.  Anyway I’d best get off.  Thank you for the tea and biscuits.  You won’t forget to pass my message on to the nurse, will you?”

“Of course not.  And thank you for returning the bicycle.”

Sister Evangelina showed him out, before wheeling the bicycle round to the shed.

***

Shortly after lunch, Barbara was talking to Tom outside the vicarage, when Pauline Brookes’ mother marched up.

“I don’t know why you’re talking to that nurse, Vicar,” she stated.  “She’s the one been giving our Pauline the idea she doesn’t need to have her baby christened.

Tom looked from the mother to Barbara in some confusion, but before he had the chance to answer a man joined them.

“You can leave Pauline alone,” he said to the woman.  “You’ve been in there again, nagging her, and upsetting her.  If you can’t hold your peace you can stop visiting altogether.  And don’t go complaining round to my mother either.  She doesn’t want you poking your nose in where it’s not wanted.”  Then he pointed at Tom.  “And don’t you get involved either.  He’s my son and I’m the one who says what’s going to happen to him.  And he’s not being christened.”

Tom opened his mouth to reply, but before he could say anything Les Brookes had stomped off.

“You see what I have to put up with,” Pauline’s mother said.  “That baby needs christening as soon as possible.”

“Well, Mrs erm,” Tom began.

“It’s Mrs Rawlings.  You remember I came round the other day and you agreed to do the christening.”

“I remember.  But I agreed on the understanding this was the parents’ wish and you were merely relaying the request.  I told you at the time I would need to talk to the parents before the christening could go ahead.”

“Yes, but that was only to settle the final details and give you the names of the godparents.  I can do that now.  There’ll be our Janice, Stella can be godmother to the next one when they have it, cousin Paul, and I suppose Les’ brother Harry better be the third, he’s not ideal but he’s presentable when he’s had a shave.”

“Mrs Rawlings, you cannot decide on the godparents.  That is up to the parents to choose whoever they believe suitable.  And since in this case the parents don’t even want to have the baby christened, the question of who is going to be godparents is completely academic.”

“But what if the baby should fall ill?”

“If the parents change their minds and the baby is ill, then that is a bridge we can cross when we come to it.  But for the moment I presume the baby is quite well?”

“So far, but you can never tell.  I’m going now, vicar, but I am not satisfied at all.”  With that Mrs Rawlings stormed away, glaring at anyone who stood in her way.

Tom watched her as she left, before turning to Barbara.  “Did you really tell the baby’s mother she shouldn’t get her baby christened?”

“No, of course not.  All I said was she should be allowed to make her own decision and that I didn’t want the discussion upsetting her.”

“Well,” Tom grinned.  “Look on the bright side.  If the baby isn’t christened that will be one less for confirmation class in a few years time.”

***

Later in the afternoon there was a loud banging on the front door of Nonnatus House.  Barbara went to answer it and looked down in surprise to see Billy and Bobby Mansell grinning up at her.

“Mr Buckle says could someone come at once, ‘cos he’s with that daft nun and she needs to come back,” one of the twins said.

“I’m sure he didn’t put it like that,” Barbara said.

“No, he didn’t,” the other twin replied, “but that’s what he meant.”

Sister Evangelina had heard the noise and came over.  “Where is she?” she asked.

“Come with us, we’ll show you!”

The twins were down the steps before anyone could reply.

“Come on then, Nurse Gilbert,” Sister Evangelina said, “Follow the twins!”

They found Fred with Sister Monica Joan outside the ladies’ toilets where Sergeant Noakes had taken Patsy two days before.

“I’ve done what I can,” Fred said, “but she won’t leave.”

Sister Monica Joan turned to a woman in her mid-thirties who was standing to one side.  “I am not important,” Sister Monica Joan said, “my friend here is.”

“That’s as maybe,” Sister Evangelina said, “but it looks like it’s going to rain and you have no coat.”

Sister Monica Joan merely shrugged her shoulders.

“Your new friend can come for a cup of tea with you, if you like.”

“No, no, I couldn’t,” the woman said nervously.

“There might be some Victoria sponge cake,” Sister Monica Joan said, looking very pleased at the idea.

Barbara approached the woman and said quietly, “We’d be very grateful if you would come back; otherwise it looks as if we’re all going to get very wet.  You’d be doing us a favour.”

“If you’re sure.”

“Of course we are,” Sister Evangelina replied. 

When they reached Nonnatus House the woman made as if to leave them, but with a little skilful negotiation by Barbara and Sister Evangelina she was encouraged into the kitchen and the kettle was put on.

“Right,” said Sister Evangelina, “now we’re all here we should introduce ourselves.  I’m Sister Evangelina, you’ve met Sister Monica Joan and this is Nurse Barbara Gilbert.”

She stopped and the woman hesitated, before saying, “I’m Doris, Doris err …”

“Nice to meet you, Doris.”

“My friend has come looking for heart’s ease,” said Sister Monica Joan.

“We’ll be happy to help if we can,” Sister Evangelina said.  “Or if you would prefer to use our chapel you would be welcome to do so.”

“No, no, I couldn’t,” Doris exclaimed.  “It would be wrong for me to go in there.  I’m not holy, like you are.”

“Believe me, we’re not always holy.  And Jesus accepts everyone, whatever they have done.”

“Not me!”

“You have come looking for the one you have lost,” Sister Monica Joan said.

“How did you know?”  Doris burst into tears.  “It’s true, she was my daughter.”

Barbara was about to say something, but Sister Evangelina silenced her with a look.

“I had her when I was seventeen,” Doris continued.  “My parents insisted she be brought up as their child and wouldn’t allow me to tell her I was her true mother.  They made me leave home and I only got to see her once a fortnight, as her ‘older sister’.  I wanted to be close to her, but they stopped me.”  She paused to take a breath.  “I did what I could to keep in contact, but it wasn’t easy.  As she grew older we used to meet occasionally for coffee, but lately she’d been too busy with friends to meet me.  And then this morning my mother left a note for me at the insurance agents where I work.”

Doris took a tear-stained note out of her pocket and placed it on the table.  ‘ _The product of your sin has come to fruition.  She is dead_.’  “When I read it I began to shake.  I said to my manager I wasn’t feeling well, and he told me to go home.  I rushed round to my mother’s and she told me what had happened.  I screamed at her and then left.  I’m not sure what I did next, but something made me look for the place where she died.  So now you know why I cannot enter your chapel.”

Sister Evangelina silently refilled Doris’ tea cup and she drank it gratefully, before standing up.  “I’ll leave you now.”

“Where will you go?”

“I – I don’t know.  Back to my bedsit, I suppose.”

“Why not stay down here for the night?  Fred and Violet Buckle have a spare room, which I’m sure they’d be happy to let you use.  You’ve met Fred already.”

Doris sat silently. 

Sister Evangelina took the silence as her acceptance.  “Good, that’s settled then.  Nurse Gilbert, could you just run over to Violet Buckle’s and explain to her.”

“Of course, Sister.”

Barbara did as requested.  When she reached the Buckles’ house she found Fred telling Violet what had happened.  She explained briefly their wish for Doris to stay overnight, omitting the personal details. 

“Of course she can come here,” Violet replied.  “I’ll go and make the bed at once.  Fred, pop down the butcher’s and get some sausages, and make sure you get the good ones.  Give me fifteen minutes and I’ll be ready.”

As Barbara and Fred left the house she said, “We didn’t want to put you to any trouble.”

Fred winked at her.  “It’s no trouble at all.  It’s the perfect excuse to have best sausages mid-week.” 

***

The following morning Fred came into the kitchen and said, “Nurse Mount, could I have a word with you?”

“Of course, Fred,” Patsy said.  She stood up and followed Fred outside.

He stood, twisting his cap in his hands.  Patsy smiled at him.  “How can I help?”

“You know we’ve got Doris staying with us.  She’s been talking to Vi – I made myself scarce like.  Anyway, Vi’s persuaded her to speak to the vicar, but we thought it might help Doris if she met you, too.  But maybe it’s not such a good idea.  And, of course, you may not want to see her.”

“I’d be happy to meet her.  Does she know it was me who was with her daughter?”

“We haven’t said specifically, just that one of our nurses was there.”

“I have my round this morning, but I could pop in on the way back.  And then I could judge whether it was a good idea to say anything more.”

“That would be lovely, Nurse Mount.  She’s a bit weepy at the moment, which isn’t surprising, but I’m leaving Vi to take care of her.”

Patsy laughed.  “That’s okay, Fred.  I understand.”

***

Just after midday Patsy knocked on the Buckles’ front door.  Violet opened the door and ushered her into the front room, where Doris was sitting.

Doris looked up and gave her a small smile.  “I want to thank you for what you did for my Elizabeth.”

“I didn’t really do anything,” Patsy replied, surprised at the remark.

“You were there for her when I couldn’t be.  And you cared for her, when no-one else did.”  Patsy smiled back and Doris continued.  “Everyone here has been so understanding.  The vicar called round and has told me about the funeral arrangements.  He did say I could make my own arrangements if I wished, but I told him it didn’t matter to me where it was as no-one would come.  And then he said the nurse who’d been with Elizabeth would be coming, and I asked him if it would be possible for me to meet her.  And Violet said you were calling round.”

“Ah, I did wonder how you knew.”

“The vicar also said one or two of the nuns would be coming and Violet has promised to come too.  It won’t be much of a send off, but it will be better than she’d have had otherwise. “

Patsy wondered whether Doris was about to cry, but she seemed to control herself, before saying, “Everyone’s been so kind to me.”

Violet bustled over and put her arm round Doris, “We’ve only done what’s been needed.”  She then turned to Patsy and said, “She’ll be fine.  Thank you for coming round.”

Patsy smiled.  “It was my pleasure.”


	2. Chapter 2

The following week Trixie went to pay a home visit on Annie Neville, who, they had learnt, had been discharged from hospital.  She was surprised when the door was opened by a strange man.

“Come in nurse,” he said with a smile, “I’m James Neville.”

“Oh,” Trixie replied, “I didn’t think you were due back until later in the week.”

“I managed to get a transfer so I could get home sooner.  I had to get back for my girls.  But it’s not me you’ve come to see, so I’ll let you get on.  Annie’s upstairs.”

“Thank you, Mr Neville.”

Trixie went up and was greeted warmly by Annie.  “Isn’t it wonderful,” Annie said, “James made it back on the day I came home.”

Trixie agreed and was about to say something when she heard the sound of the front door being opened again.  Annie put her finger to her lips and they both sat in silence.

Jim Lennox was saying, “In you go, you two!”

And then there were shouts of “Daddy, Daddy, you’re home.” And “Mummy’s had a baby!”

They heard James greeting the boys, and then he said, “Come in, Jim!”

“You’ll want to be on your own now.”

“Not till I’ve thanked you for all your help this past week.  Come on in, and I’ll put the kettle on!”

Jim laughed.  “I’d like to see you try with those two attached like limpets.  I can put it on if you want.”

“Thanks.  Make a big pot, the nurse is upstairs with Annie, so they’ll need a cup too.”

When Trixie looked at Annie she saw she was crying.

“I’m sorry,” Annie said.  “I’m really not sad, I’m happy.”

“That’s all right, I understand.  I’ll check baby over and give you a chance to recover a little.  Have you chosen a name for her yet?”

“I’ve thought of two or three, but I want to see what James likes too.  I chose David when I had him, because James was at sea at the time and I needed to register the birth, so in turn James chose Michael, but it would be nice if we could decide on this little one’s name together.”

“Of course it would.”

Satisfied all was going well with Annie and the baby, Trixie went downstairs, to be met by the two little boys who wanted to know when they could see their mummy.

“I’m sure Daddy will take you up to see her in a few minutes,” Trixie said.  She accepted the cup of tea from Jim and turned to James Lennox.  “Your wife needs to be able to rest for the next few days.  I realise it’s not going to be easy …”

James held up his hand.  “It’s okay, nurse.  I understand.  Being at sea has taught me how to do most things for myself, so I’ll make sure Annie gets plenty of rest.  At least these two will be at school during the day, so it should be a bit quieter for her.”

Trixie smiled.  “That’s good.  I’ll be off now, but I shall be calling in again tomorrow.  In the meantime if there are any problems, please don’t hesitate to phone us.”

“Thank you, nurse.  I do appreciate all you’ve done for us.”

***

Barbara was about to get on her bicycle after the final call of the afternoon, when she saw Mrs Rawlings approaching.  Barbara had had a number of tricky calls and she didn’t feel much like making the effort to be polite.

“Oh nurse, thank goodness I’ve caught you,” Mrs Rawlings began.

Barbara was about to make her excuses when she saw the woman was close to tears.

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

“It’s my Stella – my youngest daughter.  You met her when you called on Pauline that time.  I’m sure there’s something wrong, but she won’t tell me what it is.”

Barbara took a deep breath; she really wasn’t in the mood to deal with another interfering mother that afternoon.

“Why do you think there’s something wrong?  It’s her first child – it’s not uncommon for expectant mothers to suddenly realise how much things are going to change and need a day or two to get used to the idea.”

“Oh, I know that – I’ve seen the ‘how am I going to cope, Mum,’ often enough.  No, Stella has always talked to me, good things or bad.  Pauline would go quiet for a day or two, but not Stella.”

“I suppose I could call in briefly if that would reassure you.  It may be she would be more inclined to talk to me if there’s a problem, rather than to her mother.”

Barbara had expected Mrs Rawlings to respond to this, and when she didn’t it confirmed to her the mother was genuinely worried.

Mrs Rawlings led the way into a tower block and let herself into the flat.  “It’s only me, and I’ve got the midwife with me,” she said.

“I was just passing and thought I’d call in,” Barbara called, not wishing to put Stella’s back up.

“I’m having a lie down,” Stella replied.

Barbara went into the bedroom.  Stella looked flushed and her ankles were badly swollen.

“While I’m here, I might as well check your blood pressure,” Barbara said.  “Have you been feeling baby move as much as usual?”

“No, I haven’t,” Stella replied in a whisper.

Barbara took the blood pressure and went out into the main room, where Mrs Rawlings was waiting.  She jumped up as soon as Barbara appeared.

“Could you go and call an ambulance, please,” Barbara said.

Mrs Rawlings swallowed, but departed muttering, “Dial 999.  That’s all you need to do.  Dial 999.”

Barbara went back into the bedroom.  “I think there’s a bit of a problem, so we’re going to get you into hospital.”

“What’s happened, nurse?”

“I’m not absolutely sure, but the doctors and nurses in the hospital will be able to take care of you.”

Stella burst into tears.  “I’ve failed, haven’t I?  Janice and Pauline had no trouble.  They did it all right and now I’ve got it all wrong.  Mum will be so disappointed with me.  I was never as clever or as pretty as my sisters and now I can’t even have a baby properly.”

“It’s not your fault.  Sometimes these things happen.”

They hear the sound of the front door opening and closing.

“Your mother’s back.  Would you like to see her?”

“No, she’ll want nothing to do with me now.”

“I’m sure that’s not true.  I need to go and speak to her to find out when the ambulance will arrive.  I’ll be back in a minute.”

Barbara went out. 

Tears were streaming down Mrs Rawlings’ face.  “The ambulance will be here in ten minutes,” she said.  “How is she?”

“I can’t say for sure.  But she’s very upset, because she thinks she’s failed you by having a problem with her pregnancy.”

“What?  Oh no, that’s never true.  Can I see her?”

“I think she’ll like you to.”

Barbara listened as the mother comforted her daughter and then called out, “I’m going down to wait for the ambulance.  Come and get me if you need me.”

It wasn’t long before the ambulance arrived.  The crew assisted Stella down.  She didn’t want to let go of her mother’s hand and began to cry again as she was helped into the ambulance.

“You can come too, love, if you want,” one of the crew said and gave Mrs Rawlings a hand into the ambulance.

Once they had left, Barbara cycled wearily back to Nonnatus House.

***

The following afternoon, when Barbara was preparing the room for the clinic she was surprised as the door opened.

“We’re not ready yet,” she called.

“I’ve not come for the clinic.  I was hoping to catch you.”

Barbara looked over.  “Hello, Mrs Rawlings.  How’s Stella?”

“She had an emergency caesarean last night.  She’s had a baby boy, he’s quite poorly.  They had him christened, just in case.”  Mrs Rawlings looked embarrassed. 

Barbara smiled sympathetically.  “I understand.  And Stella?”

“She’s weak, but she’s going to be all right.  I’m on my way to get her flat ready for when she comes home.  I just popped in to give you these.”  Mrs Rawlings held out a box of biscuits.  “To say thank you for what you did.”

“You don’t need to give me anything,” Barbara began.

Mrs Rawlings put the biscuits down on the table and turned to leave before Barbara could say any more.

“Thank you,” Barbara called.

***

Walking back from the clinic later that afternoon Trixie saw James Neville talking to Jim Lennox, each of the men holding one of the small Neville boys by the hand.  James waved and came over to speak to her.

“Good afternoon, nurse,” James said.  “We thought we’d take the boys out for a bit, to give Annie a chance to have a rest, as you instructed.”

“This is my new Grandad,” David Neville announced indicating Jim Lennox.

Trixie looked confused, so James explained.  “Jim’s been so helpful to us.  And since he’s got no immediate family, and neither Annie nor I have a father anymore, we thought we’d invite him to be part of our family; an honorary grandfather if you like.”

Jim said nothing, but looked extremely happy.

James continued, “I’m being transferred to a post with a vessel which concentrates on the north European routes, which means I’ll be home more often.  However, there will still be days when I’m away, so it’ll be good to know there’s someone looking out for Annie and the children.”

Sister Evangelina, who had caught up with the others while they were talking, said, “It sounds like a lovely arrangement.  I’m pleased for you.”

“Thank you,” Jim replied.  “And thank you for the cup of tea the other day; I appreciated it.”

“That was no trouble.  I presume you made it to the workshop on time.”

“Oh yes, they’re not as strict on timekeeping as some places.  They know there are times when getting there can be a bit difficult.  Not that anyone takes advantage of it, but it’s good to know.”

“Where do you work?” Patsy asked.

“There’s a workshop in Tarling Street, set up with the help of the British Legion, for amputees and others who have lost the use of a limb.”

Patsy nodded.  “I know where it is.  They’ve got a good reputation for the quality of their goods.”

“Yes, it has.  They’re currently looking for someone to help in the office; they could do with someone with a good head for figures.  So if you know anyone who might be interested, get them to get in touch.”

“Do they need to be an amputee?” Sister Evangelina asked.

“Not necessarily.  Just someone who is in sympathy with the aims of the workshop.  I think the trouble is the wages won’t be as good as elsewhere.  But there’s even a bedsit available if someone was interested.”

“We’ll certainly keep it in mind if we hear of anyone suitable,” Patsy said.  “And now I think you’d better be off, as someone looks like they’re ready for their tea.”

***

Patsy looked out of the window the following morning and grimaced.  It was raining again, which seemed appropriate in some ways for the funeral, but would also serve to emphasise the sorrow.

She turned to Delia and said, “We’re going to need raincoats, I’m afraid.”

“Yes, I know,” Delia replied.  “And I’ve dug out my umbrella.  Are you about ready?”

“Yes.”  Patsy was grateful to have company.  Delia had managed to swap a shift so she could go to the funeral.  They wouldn’t be able to share much physical comfort, but knowing Delia was there would mean they could share the experience and she wouldn’t need to describe it afterwards.

As Delia and Patsy reached the front door they were surprised to see Sister Mary Cynthia and Sister Monica Joan waiting for them.

“I thought Sister Julienne had said she would be coming, but no-one else could be spared due to the extra clinic we’re having to cover,” Patsy said.

“Sister Julienne is planning to come straight from her meeting,” Sister Mary Cynthia replied.  “And Sister Monica Joan was determined to come, so Nurse Crane re-arranged this morning’s visits so I could go with her.”

“Fair enough,” Delia said.  “Right, umbrellas at the ready, we had best be off.”

They walked together to the church and went inside.  Violet Buckle had arranged for Doris to stay with them the previous night and they were already sitting in the front pew, Fred and Violet sitting on either side of Doris.  A few pews further back they saw Constable Bailey, who explained Sergeant Noakes was unable to attend, so he was there to represent him.

Sister Mary Cynthia took Sister Monica Joan to sit near the front and Patsy and Delia sat in the pew behind them.  Sister Julienne slipped in beside the two sisters just as the service began.  Tom Hereward took the service and spoke of the love of God and emphasised how this encompassed all who came to him.  Patsy tried hard to control her tears, but fought a losing battle.  She was extremely grateful to Delia, who squeezed her arm and passed her another handkerchief.

After the short service they followed Doris and the Buckles out of the church.

Once outside, Violet said, “Doris has decided not to go to the crematorium.  You are all welcome to come back with us; I’ve prepared a few sandwiches and some sausage rolls.  The invitation includes you, Constable Bailey.”

“I can’t stay long,” Bailey said, “but I’ll come for a few minutes.”

They sat round the dining table at the Buckles, talking quietly to each other.  Sister Julienne asked when Doris would be returning home.

“She’s staying with us for a few days,” Violet explained.  “We thought it would be a little easier, since she’s not been able to tell anyone about the funeral.”

Doris added, “Fred and Violet have been so kind to me.  I don’t know how I’d have coped without them.”

“You’d have managed,” Violet said.  “We’ve just given you a bit of a helping hand.”

“We’ve sort of suggested Doris might like to look for a job round here,” Fred said.  “Give her a chance for a fresh start.  There’s bound to be somewhere looking for someone who’s good with figures.”

“That would be more than I deserved,” Doris said.  “Lovely though the idea would be.”

“Oh!” Patsy exclaimed.

“Are you all right?” Sister Julienne enquired.

“Yes.  It’s just Mr Lennox was saying yesterday the British Legion workshop in Tarling Street was looking for someone.”

“I know the one,” Fred said, “They’ve got a good bunch of blokes working there.”

“I’m not sure the wages would be very high though,” Patsy said.

“That wouldn’t matter.  I don’t have many needs,” Doris said.

“Tell you what,” Fred suggested, “I’ll take you over there tomorrow morning and see what’s what.  I can’t see there’s anything to lose.”

“Thank you,” Doris said, “You’ve all been so kind to me.”

“Now don’t you start crying and saying you don’t deserve it again,” Violet said, “because you do.”

Doris gave a small laugh and wiped away another tear.

Sister Julienne stood up.  “Thank you very much for inviting us back.  But now I’m afraid we must leave, as there is a clinic this afternoon and Nurse Busby will be starting her shift soon as well.”

Doris stood up as well.  “Thank you very much for coming.  I truly appreciate all the support you have given me.”

Sister Monica Joan went across and took Doris’ hands.  “Our Lord called us to bind up the wounds of the broken-hearted and it is our privilege to do so.”

“Thank you.”

***

Patsy walked back to Nonnatus House deep in thought.

“Is everything all right?” Delia asked.

“Yes, well no, not really.”

“I’ve got a little time before I need to be at the hospital.  We could take a small detour.”

“Won’t they suspect something?”

“No, we’ll just say you wanted a few minutes to compose yourself.  No-one’s going to question me coming with you.  It’s no more than Trixie or Barbara would do in the same situation.”

“That’s true.  I hate not being able to be open about us; being with you, but not with you at the same time.”

“I know.  I feel the same.  But that’s not what’s particularly troubling you at the moment, is it?”

“No, it’s not.  It’s just, I’m glad it looks like things might be working out for Doris, but it seems so hard it’s because her daughter died.  So many bad things happen to people, and so few have happy endings.”

“You’re thinking about your mother and sister again, aren’t you?”

“Yes.  I should have got used to it by now, but every time I go to a funeral the feeling comes back again.”

“I think that’s quite natural.  Funerals are held to remember someone who’s been lost.  It’s bound to remind you of those you’ve lost.”

“I’m glad you understand.  Right, we had better get back, or we’ll both be late.”

***

They opened the front door of Nonnatus House to be greeted by Nurse Crane, who said, “We’re just off to clinic.  Sister Mary Cynthia said you seemed rather upset, so if you’d prefer to lie down we’ll understand.”

“I’ll be fine now,” Patsy replied, “I just needed a few minutes to reflect.  I’d rather be working anyway; it will stop me thinking about things.  I’m sorry to be late.”

“That’s not a problem, we’re a little early.  There’s a number of inoculations to do this afternoon, so we thought we’d try and get set up in case there’s a rush at the beginning.  You join us when you’re ready.”

Patsy made her way upstairs, smiling to herself as she heard Nurse Crane marshalling the rest of the midwives.

***

As Nurse Crane had predicted, the clinic was very busy.  Barbara was partway through a long line of mothers and babies when she looked up to see Pauline Brookes and Mrs Rawlings.

“Hello, nurse,” Pauline said, “Mum and I have come to an understanding.”

Mrs Rawlings nodded.  “I still think it would be better if you had him christened, but it’s your decision.”

“I know, Mum.  And I know you just want what’s best for all of us.”

Barbara smiled as she weighed the baby.  “How is your sister?”

“Oh, Stella’s coming home at the end of the week.  She’s doing well, all things considered.  And the hospital doctor says her baby is making good progress, so we’re all hopeful for him.”

“That is good news.”

Barbara handed the baby back to Pauline, who thanked her and made her way to talk to some of her friends who were all keen to admire the new baby.  Mrs Rawlings hung back slightly.

“Actually, nurse, I wanted a quick word with you.”

Barbara tried not to think the worse of the woman.  “How can I help?”

“You’re friendly with the vicar, aren’t you?  I was wondering whether it would be possible to have a little service for Stella’s baby when he’s well enough to come home from hospital.  I know they can’t have a big christening service now, but if perhaps he could do something.”  She tailed off, then added, “But only if Stella and Chris want it, of course.”

“Would you like me to ask the vicar for you?”

“Would you mind?”

“No, of course not.”

***

That evening Barbara made her way to the vicarage.  She was rather regretting her agreement to assist with the confirmation classes.  Trixie and Patsy hadn’t exactly helped, offering to find her suitable jam jars and nets for the frog, spider or maybe mouse which would be there this week. 

She was even less happy when Tom opened the door and said, “Could you begin by yourself if necessary?  I’ve been asked to give home communion to Mrs Hampson.  I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

Barbara felt saying ‘Oh no, don’t leave me all by myself’ was somewhat pathetic, so instead she said, “Of course I can.”

By the time Tom returned his confirmation class were just leaving.  Barbara glared at him, and he looked apologetic.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t rush away,” Tom said.  “Mrs Hampson took a turn for the worse and I said I’d wait with her while her husband went to call the doctor.”

“I understand.  I coped – somehow.  I followed your notes on the communion service, and learnt Linda and Jane’s Nan bit on one of the wafers and her false teeth fell out.  And also Bobby and Billy’s uncle drank all the wine in the cup, not just a small amount.  But strangely enough, they’re all excited about their confirmation and have promised to be on their best behaviour for you.  Oh, and they’d like to know if we’re getting married the same day.”

“What did you say to that?”

“The bishop would have enough to do with confirming all the people without having anything extra to think about.”

“Good.  Although I wouldn’t put it past one of them to suggest it to him.”

“Please don’t.  I shall have nightmares about walking down the aisle in my wedding dress, followed by your confirmation class in bridesmaid dresses and page boy outfits.”

Tom shuddered.  “It doesn’t bear thinking about.  Anyway, thank you so much for holding the fort.”

“That’s okay.  I should be getting off now.  I’m second on call tonight, and the way things have been going lately I can see I shall be woken in the early hours of the morning.  One more thing though, if a baby’s been christened in hospital, is it possible to have anything in church afterwards?”

“Oh yes, that can be arranged.  It would be more in the nature of a thanksgiving service, which would be very appropriate in the circumstances.  Why are you asking?”

“Someone asked me in clinic today and I said I’d find out for them.”  Not wishing to go into further details, Barbara took her leave.

She reached Nonnatus House to be greeted by Nurse Crane, who said, “It’s a good job you’re not late back.  Nurse Franklin has just answered a call regarding a woman who’s gone into labour on a bus, which means you’re promoted to first on call tonight.”

“In which case I’d better get my spare uniform ironed and then have an early night.  It was clouding over when I came back, so knowing my luck it’ll rain on me if I have to go out.”  She sighed.  “Sometimes I think it would be nice to have a nine to five job, and know exactly what each day was going to bring.”

“Do you really?”  Nurse Crane sounded rather sceptical.

“When the telephone rings at two o’clock in the morning and it’s cold, wet and dark, yes, I do think how much nicer it would be to stay in bed.  But if I’m honest, then no, not really.”

“I think we’ve all had the same thoughts from time to time.  And yet I don’t think any of us would easily give up the excitement and the joy our job gives.”

 


End file.
